


All of My Life

by WorldPeace9696



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, Opposites Attract, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldPeace9696/pseuds/WorldPeace9696
Summary: When they meet, he is a rockstar and she is a violinist. He is confident and she is shy. He's a playboy and she's a virgin. They are total opposites who lead completely different lifestyles, but somehow they fall in love. This is the story where opposites do indeed attract.





	All of My Life

It was the summer of 1977, the season when the band members of Queen had spent the majority of their time stuck inside the recording studio. They had been working on their new album for months straight and they all desired some sort of break from their music writing. Yet, with their plans of releasing the new album before the end of October, they had no choice but to keep working.

Roger, the twenty-seven-year-old drummer, decided to escape the recording studio on a particularly gloomy morning. Offering to treat everyone to some “real” coffee and not the kind that was dispensed from the old and dirty coffee machine in the old studio, he took it as an excuse to leave the stressful music process for a few more minutes.

Although the nearest coffee shop was very close being located at the corner of the street that the studio was on, Roger was really taking his time walking there. Maybe he would go for a smoke as well. With the hand that wasn’t holding his wallet, he reached down into his pocket and his fingers met his cigarette pack. Momentarily, his gaze shifted down. When he looked back up, an unexpected force pushed into him with a THUMP and he stumbled back before catching his balance again.

The impact had caused him to drop his wallet, but the female who had bumped into him had already picked it off the ground. “I’m terribly sorry,” she apologized.

For a brief moment, Roger caught a good look at the woman’s face. She appeared quite young to him, but he knew that he could be wrong for he always guessed Asians to be a lot younger than they actually were. They just had something so youthful to them that made it difficult to guess how old they really were.

Her dark brown eyes were large and captivating, almost doe-like. He felt like an idiot for thinking so, but if he ever had to apply the stupid idea of love at first sight to his own life, it would have to be to this situation with this specific girl. But of course he was wrong because he didn't believe in that kind of stuff. In truth, if he had to explain how he felt at the moment, it would have to be nothing other than physical attraction.

Roger took the wallet from her and before he could say anything, she was already gone and he felt normal again. Shaking his head at his silly thoughts, he decided to forget the cigarettes and continued the walk to the coffee shop.

He kept his sunglasses on even when he was inside, but still the cashier recognized him. “Excuse me, but are you Roger Taylor?”

Putting on a stiff smile, he tried his best to look friendly. He loved fans, but he was tired and he wasn’t in the mood for recognition, hence the sunglasses.

She seemed unbothered by his lack of enthusiasm or maybe she was just completely oblivious to his fake smile. “Could I get your autograph? Please?”

“Of course,” he nodded and signed her random notepad that seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

“Thank you very much,” she said with dreamy eyes, which did nothing to bring down Roger’s already big ego. He couldn’t help it that girls were always after him.

“You’re very welcome," he replied, giving her another nod. "Now I'd like to order please.”

“Oh, yes. Definitely. What would you like to have?” she finally asked.

He proceeded to give her the variety of orders that he had received. When it was time to pay, he opened his wallet and his eyes widened.

Since when had he become an Asian woman?!

In the place of where his ID should have been existed another one with a photo of the woman who had bumped into him earlier.

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself. _We must have accidentally switched wallets._

“Is everything alright?” the cashier asked, trying to look over the counter.

Roger quickly put away the wallet before she could see. “Yeah, sorry. Here you go,” he said as he handed her the emergency money that he had kept in his jacket.

“Thank you. Have a nice day and please come again.”

Roger had a feeling that the worker really meant what she had said as he left the shop a few minutes later.

 _Now for the serious business,_ he thought back to the issue regarding the wallet. After a moment of thinking, he decided that he would stop by the studio first to drop off the coffees and then head to the police station for assistance. He did want to return the wallet to its original owner, but he also desperately needed his own wallet back. It would be bad for it to land into the hands of the wrong person.

When he got to the level of the recording booth that the Queen members were using, he saw a glimpse of the same woman from earlier, the one who had probably taken his wallet.

Who was she? Why was she here? She wasn’t a staff member at the studio and that he could say for sure because he knew everyone by now.

He tried calling out, but failed to get her attention because she had already disappeared into a different room. For whatever reason, she seemed to be in a rush just like she had been earlier. 

Without bothering to hand the coffees to the people who were awaiting, he passed by Queen’s recording studio and stepped into the one that he had seen the woman entering.

When he went in, he saw two men sitting by the control surface. He recognized that one of them was the sound editor—he had seen him before—and the other one was the producer or director of some sort.

“Let’s take it from the top.”

They were so immersed with their work that they didn’t even realize that he had come in.

Through the windows, he saw the woman from before holding a violin. Now that he saw her with the string instrument, he remembered that she had been holding it earlier too, but he hadn't really noticed it while it had been in its black case.

The woman had her long black hair tied back and it appeared so shiny in the light from the recording booth. For a brief second, Roger wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through her silky hair. As she pulled the violin up to her shoulder, she prepared to start playing and even from far away her long, slender fingers could be seen.

Something about her seemed so elegant, unlike the many woman he had been surrounded with so far throughout his rockstar career.

She gave a nod to the piano accompanist who was inside the booth with her and he began playing what seemed like the start to a light, dainty piece. Four beats later, the violin joined in and Roger felt his heart warming at the sentimental sound of beauty.

Every pitch was perfectly on tune and although he didn’t know the piece, he could tell what it was meant to convey to listeners. It was sad and romantic at the same time. 

As the song reached its climax, the strokes from the bow began to grow more hearty. The song came near to an end and the last note on the violin was held out as the woman’s fingers delicately shifted back and forth along one of the strings with the right amount of vibrato.

The woman looked at the pianist and they nodded at each other before coming to a finish. 

“That was a brilliant first run,” the man next to the editor said into the microphone, “but I want a little more love and less sadness. Do you know what I mean?”

Roger rolled his eyes. How could she play better than that? _Bloody perfectionists_ , he thought which was ironic since Queen strived for perfection on their music as well. 

As the man kept going on and on about how the piece could be played better, the sound editor stretched back in his seat and quickly sat up when his eyes met with Roger's.

“Sorry, didn’t meant to startle you,” Roger said as the bald man approached him.

He chuckled. “No, it’s alright. I just wasn’t expecting a visit from a Queen member. What can I do for you?”

“Uh, the violinist. Can I see her for a moment?”

“You want to see Sue?” the question was asked with confusion, but Roger only nodded and didn't provide an explanation. “Alright. Okay then.”

The sound editor returned to his chair, whispering to the director for a few seconds before talking into the booth.

“Sue. Could you come out for just a moment? You can leave your violin in there. Roger would like to see you.”

“Roger? Who’s that?”

The door opened and the woman, Sue—now that Roger knew her name—came into his view and their eyes immediately met.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you would like to read more :)


End file.
